


Alone

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Being left behind, Broken Heart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Nothing else allowed itself to be written, so I wrote a very short Obi-Wan angst fic. With suffering and death. Because I'm me.





	Alone

 

When Obi-Wan was thrown back into their cold cell, he found Anakin already dead.

Still cut off from the Force, he hadn't felt their bond tear apart; but nothing could shield him from the agony when his heart did the same.

He dragged his broken body to Anakin, ignoring the trail of blood he left behind, ignoring Cody's weak pleas, ignoring the whimpers escaping as he scraped his shattered legs across the floor.

He made it, reaching out shaking fingers to close Anakin's eyes.

_ I'm sorry, my brother. _

He lay down beside him as silent tears fell to stain stone.

 


End file.
